The complexity of media exchange networks, such as home entertainment networks, continues to escalate. Further, the number of components used in media exchange networks and the increasing variety of media formats used by these components adds to the complexity of media exchange networks, and the ability of components to effectively accept a media format from another component.
Efforts to date have not addressed the need for media exchange networks, such as home networks, to effectively exchange media content from one component to another, especially when the components within the media exchange network operate using different media formats.